


A Slave's Tale (Currently being redone)

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets and Etc. Omegaverse Stories [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jeff, Alpha Jeff the Killer, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Attempt at Humor, Auctions, Awkward Flirting, Beta BEN (BEN Drowned), Beta Ben, Bromance, Bullying, Creepypasta, Derogatory Language, Disability, Discrimination, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Jeff the Killer, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insults, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Language, Nervousness, Non-Consensual Groping, Objectification, Omega Oppression, Omega Ticci Toby, Omega Toby, Omega Verse, Oppression, Rare omegas, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, Worried Toby, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: The world isn't an easy place, hell its difficult for everyone despite age, 'secondary' gender, and backgrounds. However it feels so much worse for a newly presented Omega by the name of Toby who's sent away from his family to be sold out to the markets for any Alpha and maybe a lucky Beta to buy. As well he's not the only one to have troubles as an Alpha known by Jeff has to buy himself a mate sooner then later or he'll be disregarded as useless to society's uptight standards. It will surely have its ups and downs for the pair upon meeting that will hopefully learn from one another to developing as a better or worse person from it.*This work here, I won't abandon but is under construction as I'm not entirely confident in it so, there may be small to drastic changes. I am open for any constructive criticism and any shared ideas for this continue on*





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to shorten up the chapters to five so, I combined the original two chapters together into one

A world Toby an undesirable mate in not only his eyes but many other was forced in was without a good majority to a particular set of people known as Omegas known for their sweet-smelling scent, nurturing personality and mostly the high fertility that came with them. This caused the population already dwindling over the years to just suddenly drop with mostly the desirable ‘secondary’ gender like him for example. It made everyone else though more so the Alphas to go in a full panic mode over the sudden factor that everything that kept them not going feral were almost completely gone from existence. Betas with far more intelligence as they say themselves knew that without them everything like life around them can become threateningly dangerous due to the decrease of Omegas. So, to cope with the horrible changes almost out of nowhere laws were changed to hopefully secure the small Omegan population though for the lowly rare dynamic it basically meant the end to the world. Laws were known to be cruel towards them in particular where many presenting as such will sadly be taken away to be given off to a lustful Alpha or a stuck-up Beta, no matter how old they were nobody cared on the person only the way to keep the population high. One young male Omega at the age fifteen was soon to discover that who he is was only there to help better the crumbling world around him despite his stuttering protests that it wasn’t right. 

_ ‘ _ _ I d-don't want to leave home, you o-or Lyra a-and be s-s-sold to a-an Alpha?!?!’  _ __

His mother tried her best to comfort him with little success in doing so, _‘Oh, dear... It's just who you are. Nothing can change this. No matter how hard you try...’_ In the end, he was completely distraught.

Ugly begging, crying, and downright weak attempts to not leave were futile even with his dear mother known to be a passionate woman had to set her foot down this one time to tell him that the world was just unforgiving to Omegas like him. This had to be done with or without his permission since in everyone else’s eyes he was nothing but a mindless tool. _‘It had to be this way’_ She had said in a sad tone since Omegas were on a new low to which in return had made everyone go scarily feral to do such unforgivable acts to obtain one in their possession. Things such as slavery with no sugar coating added were done to people just like him despite their age either old or young, gender that was no matter a female or male, it wasn’t up to them anymore as they were mere cattle to be stocked on the shelves for the hungry picking and craving eyes.

_ ‘W-what am I t-to do in this world t-t-that's s- _ _ ssso _ _ unforgivable to people like m-me?!’ _ He yells at her in between the choked wails as he wondered how anyone can do this to other people with little remorse while seeing him like nothing but a play toy to be used then discarded by the ones that craved his high fertility. It previously made him legit sick to his stomach that he will no longer be with his family instead having to be given off to most likely a brutal knot headed Alpha that could give a shit about him as a person. 

Now in the present time then being stuck in the past to grieve the young teen knew for sure that no matter how much he begged to stay with family in the sanctuary of his home he had to be taken to be sold off. At first, he didn’t know where he was going when being sat down in the backseat of the trooper's car staring out at the back window to see his family home disappearing in his very eyes into the foggy distance. It was somewhere the officers taking him wouldn’t say though one young male in the passenger seat did half way there that told him it was an auction house for Alphas and the occasional lucky Beta to find an Omega mate. The response given back didn’t surprise him too much when turning back around in his seat as he was told many tales about those places from the local kids at the playgrounds when he was a younger child with no care or responsibility. Now it was his since he was something to what anyone thought were nothing would be sadly going to the nightmare lands to no Omega’s return. 

"Yeah, my cousin couple years back ago once she presented as an Omega at age twelve went there automatically. Never saw her again and neither did my aunt or uncle too much from the last time I’ve talked to them? Her Alpha mate is quite domineering I heard?" The man in the passenger replied once again, most likely trying to ease the boy in the back-seat nerves. Quite the opposite in fact as he started to uncontrollably twitch once the awfully feeling nerves were getting at him really bad. "... Oh, I assure you it doesn’t happen all the time and surely won’t happen for you" His deep accented voice spoke up once sniffing the air around him that was thick in the Omega’s scent as well having saw the bone cracking twitches. A deep, annoyed huff leaves from the officer’s lips in the driver's seat where they continued to drive in the tense and awkward atmosphere around the group that contained the teen Omega with two adults both Beta officers. "... So, what’s your name?" Something thankfully to change the topic at hand was quietly asked to him which he slowly replied in a few moments. 

"... Tobias R- R ogers b-but people j-j-just call me T-ttoby or other things..." Stuttering; he had a bad case to it even more now that he was in the backseat to a patrol car being driven off to an auction house never to be seen again by his family. Sometimes he dearly wished he didn’t stutter so much but he did and when the nerves got to him it was hard to control. The other kids in the neighborhood he now used to live in would call him awful names based solely on his odd, quirky body spasms or sudden personality changes. Mr. Twitchy or spastic retard was the most common names given out to him either behind his back or right in front of him. It was a hard thing to overcome and still was to some point as he had felt the after effects to the harsh bullying even today. 

Soon the patrol car had made an erupt stop so out of nowhere that it caused a breathless gasp from the young Omega sitting in the back. One quick glance outside the window the teen saw that they were now after what felt like many hours to endless driving was in front of a rather humongous building that such an extravagant grace to it. "Alright kid. We  gotta make this fast..." The older officer of the two that was driving finally after the long silence for the entire ride gruffly called out to him. It was quite easy that the man had saw the immense hesitation in his face and didn’t want to deal with the distressed scent coating the seat covers. "... The quicker we do this the easier it is for everyone..." Both officers got out of the car and the younger had opened the door for the badly quivering teen.  

“...  Y’know w-we don’t  gotta do t-this? Y-you can just t-take me back t-to my home a-and. And say that I wasn’t a-an Omega and was actually j-just a boring  ol ’ B- bbbeta ?” 

There it was again pitifully enough where he found himself begging to be set free back home to his loving family. It was too late to really go back he knew that yet he felt like there was possibly still a chance he wouldn’t have to enter the residence. Although it felt not at all bad like he had previously expected there was that underlying odd feeling to the place that couldn’t be so easily shaken off. A few seconds of impatient time being wasted the elder to the two took his hand and ever so gently pried him out from the backseat. The noise of his squeaky grunt left his lips when his badly shaking feet meet the concrete ground that eventually turned into soft carpet to the front of the building. 

“We can't just do that, kid. It only gets us all in some serious trouble if we don’t bring you here?” The younger officer replied to his attempt with a sigh. “I know you don’t want this but this is for the best for everyone. Not a lot of Omegas are born and we need you to sustain ourselves” 

Front doors to the building swung open quickly as a swoosh of air breezes past the small group consisting to the lone Omega with the sometimes-overwhelming presence to the officers. The source to the sudden action was that of a middle-aged woman with graying hair and that putrid scent to her that told the teen that she was undoubtedly an Alpha by the way she carried herself when walking down the few staircases towards him. Then when the loud clicking to her three-inch heels came to an end that he was able to see her fully which when he had it didn’t help to leaving him in a quivering mess. It made the poor soul beneath her close enough to basically shit in his pants yet instead to some extent he was relieved for it not happening and instead taking his breath away when feeling in-between his legs had grown a little wet. Unsure why he was slowly rubbing his thighs to stop the aching feeling it appeared that the woman standing stiffly caught attention to it however didn’t respond then with a raised brow. 

“You’re Tobias Erin Rogers, right? A newly presented Omega male; age fifteen who had his first heat end only a few days ago?” 

A nod of agreement was slowly made as the said Omega began to twitch while nervously biting at his cheek. 

“No. Stop doing that. It’s a bad habit and no Alpha would want to see you doing that” Was she scolding him for chewing at his cheek or more likely to his not so shocker anymore his case of the nervous twitches. Twitches that badly controlled him were likely upon his arrival to this auction house would be forcibly pushed into submission just like him when he’ll unfortunately be placed under the care to his Alpha owner. The horrifying future was what it was the future that he no longer be able to control on his own as he dully stares back at the elder woman who taps the top of his head which in result got him to stare down at his feet. “... Lesson one for a newly Omega like yourself. You can’t stare directly eye to eye with an Alpha or it be seen as a sign of defiance to them. As to the two of you officers thank you for bringing him safely to our establishment” Her voice turned to talking to the two Beta officers that appeared to not mind being blindly ignored until now when silently nodding when taking their leave. When they were gone, he was quickly ushered to the building and once entering the doors slammed shut behind him. 

The slamming noise to the doors had him almost jump out of his pale, sickly skin when hearing it rang in his ears. Noises the young boy was hearing afterwards that wasn’t coming from the elder Alpha woman’s high heels or the creaking to the floorboard were the terrified cries coming from the many rooms on each side to the hallway he was walking down. Some were the screaming of bloody murder asking for anyone that wasn’t trapped in the rooms to let them leave and to set them free. Eventually before the teen can even think of asking the woman by his side, he was meet with the sounds to a whip snapping and another ear-piercing scream. It horrified him that he desperately wanted to ask the female Alpha who shockingly enough stayed stern faced as he wanted to know why everyone was yelling around him. 

“Don’t worry about it. The noises you’re hearing right now is coming from the unruly, disrespectful and uncleansed Omegas that yet knows how the world works around here” 

Surprise and fear wash over him by her set choices of words that sent all the bad feelings tingling down his spine that in the cause had him to twitch, “... W-what do you do t-to them if t-t-t-they... Omegas m-misbehave?” 

Huge, bone dry like immensely calloused yet clean hands slapped down harshly on the shivering teen’s shoulder. If he felt pain which he had never been able to do so since a long time then he would’ve felt both the hand gripping tightly and the icy glare staring daggers at the back of his skull. “Lesson two for an Omega so blindly oblivious to the world around him is to never speak out of line unless given permission to speak from either a higher up then you or your mate” The so-called knowledgeable lessons made him feel like some dumb uncivilized animal that didn’t know any better that was left untamed too long. Rest to the walk had gotten quiet afterwards since as an Omega the teen knew he couldn’t speak unless given permission from the female Alpha. Now they were at the very end to the stretched-out hall that shook with every scream coming from the other’s that were staying at the residence where he was beginning to question his very existence.  

“... I-I... Uh...” He was about to speak when arriving to a set of double doors leading to a clinic but thankfully before getting scolded by the elder at his side shuts up as he silently watches as another pair of Betas came dressed up as doctors looking way too gleeful to see him. 

“Here we are. This is only the very start where we get you all set up for the day of the auctions that you hopefully will be taken off our hands to your mate” She didn’t mind explaining to what she thinks was some dim little Omega that could be a prize for anyone as she didn’t shy away, “They will have to do a routine checkup to see how you’re fairing and how you will far in use you’ll be for us. It won’t end well for anyone especially you with mostly if we see that your virginity had been tainted by another that wasn’t your destined mate” And then when she finished the teenager was soon taken off to the clinic are for his intrusive checkup.


	2. Chapter Two

****

“You. You just can’t leave?! It's dangerous out there right now?!”

A low chuckle leaves the lips to a young Alpha with pale white skin and charcoal colored hair that would be deemed attractive if not for the brash personality, scars littering the flesh and especially to his way of treating Omegas with respect then brutality. Such an utter surprise to anyone that for someone like him who despite the intimidating appearance wanted to help anyone being treated with such disregard. “... Hey I know that,  Benny boy . I  ain’t stupid now?” Voice so gravely and cracking in tone would be yet another benefiter why he wasn’t regularly picked by and sweet-scented Omega. It didn’t bother him too much anymore unlike the past where he felt so worthless upon being hit with the sudden realization that he’ll never find someone he loves. “All that I’m doing now is going out for a walk around the city? We can’t always stay inside this safe house and keep pretending nothing is happening out there?” City that didn’t have the best reputation around where himself and a small group of other likeminded individuals didn’t help the matter with placing a revolution against society’s prejudice ways.  

“Ugh, whatever. I know you feel stuck up here but still if you were to go out there right now it can only mean bad shit for you and hell the rest of us” Hesitance was still ever there in his friend’s voice where it was very understandable, “You’re a wanted Alpha in their eyes , Jeff . Once they get you it won’t be a pretty picture”

It was never going to be an idealistic situation unless something was going to make it change one way or another. That was why he among many others that never fitted into the way society wanted them to be was wanted desperately so by law enforcement to ‘better’ them. So many horrifying tales the pale Alpha heard from many of the others that had went through the process to being a perfect mate for another . Ones mostly Omegas had been taken away from loved ones to be forced into living another that only use them for their benefits to prolonging their family tree. Awhile Betas that been born without anything unique to their name or genetics were made to be told that they’re nothing but a shitty placebo for the others dynamics to use that sometimes don’t work. Then Alphas had the stressful world placed on their broad yet slumped shoulders to be expected to handle everything and to be able to take in a mate in order to grow a luscious family for society.

As he by the name of Jeff though now goes by the name Smiley or jokingly enough by others Joker rip off was an Alpha only being in his eighteen year of life some would say that he’s the perfect age to go find one lucky Omega to his own. However, when he denied the ways to his parent’s traditional upbringing, he was told to have gone terribly rogue and needed to be taken care of before going undeniably feral. It wasn’t his fault one single bit that he wasn’t wanting to go head first into the family life where most likely he’ll have to force his way onto some scared Omega that already been through much shit.  No matter what he wasn’t going to make anyone else’s lives besides his own on some occasions shittier then it is as he was now was only wanting to make a better world for everyone .  So, it may be the small reason why he was heading out from the safehouse since he heard something was about to go on in a few days that had to involve Omegas to be sold and lonely, perverted Alphas and Betas being all in the small place . 

“I’ll be fine, okay? Only going out for a walk and possibly see if anything or  y’know anyone needs my help, that’s all?” The Alpha merely shrugs his shoulders that left loud cracking noises to occur, “And by the way aren’t you Mr.  Pot Smoker over here supposed to be helping some of the Omegas with their pre-heats if you can even get there or play some dumb game by now ?”

An irritated huff leaves his fellow comrade that crossed his arms over his puffed - out chest, “...  Yeah. Yeah, I know I’m supposed to be there since I’m a Beta that wouldn’t do anything but when I saw you heading out, I’ve became worried about you ”

The black-haired male tiredly sighs when understanding where the worry was coming from as he; an Alpha without a mate would’ve went stir crazy over the sweet scent being emitted into the air. “If you think I was unnerved by them. I wasn’t whatsoever... too much though” He replied, hands slowly itching the back of his neck when staring over at the Beta male that in returned stared down at his watch. One moment or more he’ll hear another voice calling out for help in a needy and over the top dramatic sultry voice from one of the few other Omegas wanting help from the  short dirty blond male standing in front him blocking the way to the door. “So, just let me leave now or I’ll have to make you? It won’t be easy lifting your  twink looking ass over but I can do it” It earned him an impressive growl from the other that shouldn’t have the ability to sound so much like an Alpha but he did which he, himself can only chuckle in response. “I'm going to head out so tell the boss if he asks that I’ll be back in maybe an hour to two tops, okay?” Soon enough he was able to make his way to the front door which the other had thankfully allowed him to exit the residence.

“... Be safe, okay. It hurt if something or someone were to hurt you out there?”

“Aw. Someone like you caring about  lil ’ old me? How sweet but hey, I’m  gonna be  alright,  fine  and dandy here  so, head on and get back there and take care of everyone when I’m gone, ‘kay?”

Then with that the Alpha born with the killer smile sent one last toothy smirk and a flirty wink at his friend that slightly blushed in result to it. Sometimes he felt good making the Beta act like some school girl but other times he felt like he was possibly letting the teasing go further then it needed to be for him. Other times he understands that how he feels only came from how society and especially his overly strict parents taught him that a male Beta or anyone to that gender should never be paired to either an Alpha like him or worse an Omega. It didn’t matter anyways what other people say since when did he even care about what others say about him behind his back.  An Alpha he may be to the world but he was no knot headed brute out to hurt everyone around him for his own sick, twisted games .

A walk through the streets that were thankfully empty to any other life form beside him, wild animals and the occasional vehicle driving past him. Some part to him needed this right now when every single Omega back home seemed to be going into heat which was absolutely driving him mad with predatory instincts that wanted to claim them as their own. No matter what he wouldn’t go against his way of thinking and do that to someone else that he only sees as a friend nothing else then so. Cool air breezed past his skin that every time it did left him to tingle uncomfortably so that had him itching erratically at the side of his neck then everywhere else it made uncomfortable. Something that he can manage for right now due to the rugged old second-degree burns that was given to him at a younger age due to horrible bullies possibly being the reason to the irritating itch.

Ticklish itch that was what he thought it was stayed there bothering his very being underneath his skin. Must be a reason that this was happening to him with the exception to the chilly temperatures that with each passing second was getting colder though winter was nearing awfully close. However, what a sight that will be when it comes where there will be small specks of fallen snowflakes descending from the ground enough for anyone to make snowmen and snowwoman. Right back that hadn’t had that happen the Alpha so neutral to the world around him other than with politics relating to secondary genders began to slightly sniff the air. The more he smelt around the more he can tell something wasn’t entirely well off; not at ease yet wasn’t one that be having him just walk away.

Soon enough he was following the unknown trail that gotten his whole body to be tense as well with his mind going very much haywire. Curiosity was helping along to driving his feet to stomp against the concrete flooring against his will telling him what he was doing and what he may do down the road  may not be the best plan . Well that wasn’t new for the ‘outlaw’ to begin with if anyone like his best friend told since he’s known to go head first into serious trouble to do what he thinks is the right thing. Stupid very much idiotic to anyone’s opinion as he continued walking until suddenly and abruptly stopping in his track once seeing what the cause to his body’s interest was that surprised the him immensely as the scent of a distressed Omega hits his nose. Pale blue eyes widen as he saw ones that contrasted to his which being the most attractive brown that were like sweet tasting honey.

“...  Y’know w-we don’t  gotta do t-this? Y-you can just t-take me back t-to my home a-and. And say that I wasn’t a-an Omega and was actually j-just a boring  ol ’ B- bbbeta ?” 

Once he heard the stuttering and the desperate desires to be free the Alpha was dang close to ambushing the officers taking that upset Omega to god knows where however even he knew that was stupid.  “...We can't just do that, kid. It only gets us all in some serious trouble if we don’t bring you here...?” All that Jeff can hear from the ones wearing the dull blue uniform stifle out a tense sigh before the younger continued on, “...I know you don’t want this but this is for the best for everyone. Not a lot of Omegas are born and we need you to sustain ourselves...”  Instead he begrudgingly listens on carefully to every word spoken and anyone in that conversation especially when having to hear all that shit spew out the two officer’s mouth. a woman nearing her fifties or whatever age it was with all that gray hair in her thickened head with an overpowering dominating scent made things a little worse off.  Sustain a greedy environment that made it the way it was now with lack of care and corruption having taken ahold for way too long.  The whole idea was making sense and making him sick to his stomach that almost to the point he wanted to vomit at such thoughts that they were even doing this immoral action that resembled slavery than anything else to such an innocent soul like that brunette Omega. 

Something had to be done to stop this travesty from happening to someone else that made this commonly loner Alpha heart pound heavily in his chest. Odd wasn’t it that another that he didn’t even know the least about was making all his natural instincts go through the very roof like he known the other for years then just mere few seconds without interaction. In response the Alpha threw his idea for a simple walk out on the town out the window as he quickly dashes back home. During so and when he slammed the door open to everyone inside utter shock, he was already thinking of an idea to burning the auction building to the ground in saving every Omega more so the one he just saw from afar from being sold. Even if it was the right thing to do, he was doing this to be somewhat greedy and touch starved as he was close enough pounces on his Beta friend finishing up aiding someone.

“Jeff? W-what's happening?!? Did they find us?! Are we doomed now?!?” His friend frantically asks him with immense terror.

“No! No, not at all... it's something else but  kinda the same issue?” He calmed down his friend as well himself to explaining his reasoning to busting through the door, “It's about an auction house that’s well most likely selling Omegas. I think we should among a few others here go rampage the place when they least expect it and rescue anyone that’s there put up against their will?”

The Beta simply enough just looks at the other with a look to complete disbelief, “... I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that they still have those around here with the lack of Omegas but I don-”

“...So,  Ben how does it sound? Good plan I must admit?” Jeff interrupts with a high amount of eagerness in his voice.

“That’s... that’s really stupid” And all that energy pretty much dies out immediately from what was bluntly said to him. An original idea that he thought wasn’t the best but wasn’t that bad felt like it was shit on upon by his closest friend that did have more intelligence then he can ever muster in even a pinky toe. If the other didn’t agree to it then the ever so smiling Alpha can find a way to doing the task without having the help on his side. A sigh was about close enough to escaping his lips before hearing the other pipe up with something. “... But I’ll figure out a way you making it work for you...” Hearing that had given back his eagerness and happiness that he may be able to meet that young Omega once again but more up-close to personal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late posting to this work as I've been dealing with a writer's block type of deal as well, having little interest in it at the time yet I won't discard it and will try to continue on with it. Also, I wouldn't mind any input on this one like any ideas on how to continue it or if anyone wants to help

As the days gone past rather slowly for the young newly presented teen all that he learned gotten his once cluelessness to shape up then fear how unforgiven and cruel people can actually be for Omegas like him. The so called ‘higher ups’ like the Alpha woman known to run the business treated him so much worse than the others although they treated all horribly, they seem to have it out for him. In all honest, he understood somewhat the reasonings behind the mean spirted taunts since he’s nothing more of a play toy for Alphas and a retarded one at best. Most likely there will be no one out there wanting him so, in response to the harsh truth he’ll give them little to no money in return he as subjected to the worst. Employees who worked at the place alongside the Alpha woman; someone he never gotten her name besides the simple title gotten sick joy in his pitiful attempts to be a good Omega even if they knew he was a shit one.

In the past when he was a young child back in the little safety , he had back at home with his family there was still that persistent teasing from the other neighbored kids.  They seemed to already know he was going to be some weak, vulnerable item to be used even before he would’ve known .  Often in the past the kids would bully him in more than just one way; verbally, mentally and sickeningly enough physically leaving him scarred with horrible trust issues .  Words stung and the handsy hands to them stings got worse over those years, no matter how much his mother and older sister told him he was worth something more than a trophy mate to an  egotistical , abusive induvial . So, he shouldn’t have been previously heartbroken about it in the first place yet he understood on some basic level even when he was young and naive.

_ ‘Be quiet, Omega or I’ll break and wire your jaw shut so, you won’t bitch and misbehave’ _

Often during the punishments for stepping out of line his whole body will nervously twitch despite the woman Alpha scolding him continuously it was undesirable couldn’t be helped at all. So, in the opposite in his favor he was beaten harshly almost out from the little nasty habit though he on rare occasions when fear came, he would twitch so, he just hopes nobody paid attention to it or his possible didn’t mind. His fear was that he’ll end up with the worst Alpha imaginable; one being so scary both inside then out who would relish in the fact he can’t even fight back due to his small, petite and really, feminine figure. That was what the Alphas like her; the owner liked only about him not anything else as they think they have some chance in selling him despite his downsides. Although it will be difficult, yes, he understands that now as he had many medical issues with himself that it can easily affect his chances to make them some quick money.

Enough was enough as the teen thought to himself quietly who felt like some used up toy to them when in the possession to the auctioneers yet he was always left unable to do anything about it. It made him think of worrisome thoughts to how much worse it be when he’s brought by someone he never met before that was most likely twice his age already having like multiple mates. They were all so terribly sick in the head then what he can ever be yet he was unfortunately going to be stuck indefinitely with one of them that can easily make life for him miserable as he’s forced to be a submissive, doe eyed item ‘wanting’ more unwillingly than anything else to please their Alpha. No way would he enjoy that feeling that wasn’t built up on not only the other’s accord but his as well, he always wanted to take those certain things slow anyways. When his mother spoke from the past when she was a younger female Beta with little of the worries her Omega family or friends had she would tell how his father was smitten with her despite her undesirable  dynamic and surprisingly court her.

_ ‘... It was really sweet. Your father, you two would bring me my favorite flowers and candies. How he knew was far from me being able to understand yet the gesture overridden my confusion. I would never thought that an Alpha like him that can get any Omega in a snap of his finger would choose me? Yet I cherish the times we shard together...’ _

In the Omega’s mind reminding him to all the good times shared with his family instead to a place he loathes whole heartily where from doing so, he’s not bothering to even bother to pay attention to his surroundings, he almost literally jumps from his very skin upon being poked harshly to a wall. Soft whispers around him left the surprised, fearful squeak arising up his tense throat close to escaping his lips swallowed feverishly back as he sees the Alpha woman sternly glaring at him like he was nothing. She just looked past him then smirks slightly and if he saw this correctly discreetly licking her blood red lips that left a shiver to transpire down his stiff spine. Fellow Omegas like him understood possibly being his uncomfortable nature seen as a weak spot on him as he nervously tugs on the thick collar around his noodle like neck. An Omega’s weakness was their scent glands after all that when Alphas bit down on the sensitive, sweet spot it bound them easily for life.

“All Omegas stand upright. Eyes down casted to the ground. Do keep your hands to yourself and as well, do not speak unless spoken to by a higher up or hopefully by your assigned mate”

They all did what they’re told alongside him whom had some difficulty in exactly standing still without letting his nerves get the better resulting in uncontrollable spasms. His pale, bony hands clawing at his neck to ease the growing tension welling up in his gut as her stares with the other Alphas gotten him to squirm. Before anything can be done against his growing erratic movements, he pulled his hands away to drop them against his sides. Now what’s happening is the date he’s fearing for the longest period where he like any other in his situation was going to be sold today. What was his chosen mate will look like and how will the act once knowing he’s going to be their Omega to be bred then used in any other possible way until thrown away like complete, utter trash?

“... That goes with you too, Twitches. I wouldn’t want to hear any form of compliant coming from anyone about you” Chills ran down on the male Omega as she says that in his ear with a cool hand slipping up his fitted outfit designed to show every curve to his body although he lacked on in all honesty, “Though I won’t be too badly disappointed if I have to punish you again for your misdoings? You liked what I’ve done to you the last time, yes?”

The Omega boy groaned softly to himself in discomfort since he’s being touched with his permission then having his name originally Toby, he liked to be called it then something derogatory. Yet nothing can be done on either or when it came to him at the auction house at such a young age mind you firstly, they don’t care on the matter to his humiliation and secondly, he’s now only called by the auctioneers as a number, mere useless Omega or if he was unlucky enough in the cruelest way Twitchy Retard like it was some sort of supposed sweet nickname. It really wasn’t in his opinion as he knew it was meant to break him down to a shallow, empty shell of himself which indeed sadly, in a slow, agonizing manner it was working in their favor. Hazelnut eyes that were similarly to the midnight skies scanned throughout the long halls where he and a bunch of other terrified Omegas waited until their names were called by the announcer on the microphone set up on the black wall.

It took some time until his ‘name’ was unfortunately called out by the speaker that spoke in a clear, monotone voice speaking so calmly on  things that can make anyone madly blush .

“Now we have a... Uniquely troubled Omega here. Do be kind though that’s only our say. You can do whatever you please once you brought him into your possession” Words like that stung meaning that anyone once buying him would likely abuse him for his setbacks. “He’s fifteen so, he just went through his first heat. No worries about him not being a virgin. Go all out on him during his next one, fellas. Make sure to breed him long and good for the sake of the world” A dark hue contrasting to his pasty, unhealthy skin washes over his cheeks upon hearing it ringing in his ears. He was nothing more than a broodmare to anyone to buy even then he wouldn’t be all that good of one, “If any of you worry about his appearance don’t be too much. We medically done checkups on his being over the weeks. So, he may be able to handle anything given the proper treatments...” Oh, how he wanted to curl up in a ball right then and there however, he had to control himself in not doing a shameful act in an environment like this one. “... We do advise however buying him again to understand his troubling issues need to be dealt with right away or el-” Everything around him became a massive, forgettable blur in his eyes as his mind during it was nothing then mush, he was just allowing himself to hear the walls creaking like something or someone was at first, pounding something softly against it. Nothing to worry on he like everyone else thought as the was an auction where people got overly excited to get a rare Omega but when a rat h er loud explosion came then a sudden flash of light blinded the boy, shivering  from the unexpected his  hands  went ahead in  covering  himself up as a shield .

“Sweet. There’s the love of my life” 

“... H-huh…?” Such a sudden voice came booming in through the startled screams and especially been able to be heard throughout the debris from the explosion. As the trembling, twitching and shaken up Omega uncovers his glossed over eyes, he sees something absolutely terrifying on top the mess both of the mess and the ripped apart bodies owned once by people wanting to rip him apart for their desires. The man in front of him looked to be the same as those piercing blue eyes seemed to stare down at him alone in the same manner with a slight difference, he was left unsure on. Fearful surprise was boosted up to another level once the mysterious Alpha that done this horrendous thing came strutting over to where he laid on his side arms wrapped around his middle to cease the aches. The Alpha bent down on his knees in front of the Omega with a hand outstretched in an attempt to touch but pulled away as the brunette lets out a soft, barely heard  whimper .

“... Don’t be scared. I’m not to hurt you, sweetheart...”

A flustered screech leaves the brown-haired teen, eyes widening as the Alpha was wanting him like everyone else and those scars proved he’s nothing more than a brute, “B-but what d-do you want from m-m-me?! I’m n-nothing someone l-like you would want and there m-must be another t-that want this l-lesson of obedience you n-need to teach o-or whatever t-to be a p-ppproper Omega then me for you if you c-came to steal us Omegas?!” Hands quickly clasped over his mouth when realizing he spoke out of line in front the obvious hot-headed Alpha.

A low, throaty chuckle came from the raven-haired male that stepped down on to his knee while hands went ahead to remove the shivering hands gripping on the Omega’s mouth before prying them away. “A lesson you want me to teach you, huh? ’Kay. This is your first but last lesson you’ll ever hear from me or anyone else...” Pale blue eyes pierced into the chestnut ones as the Alpha leaned forward to whisper the next words in the smaller man’s ears . “... That you don’t need theses jackasses bossing you around and most importantly know that you’re your own person” Then the Omega could tell, he was with such ease from the unknown Alpha was picked up from the cold floor below onto the broad shoulders.  Flight or fight was the teen’s option which only fight was his only as he teared up from the action with balled up fists coming into contact on the stranger’s back .  “And I’ll be the one to show you an amazing state of thinking than what they force on you guys so, I guess that will be your ‘lesson’ from me, huh? It’s going to be sure as hell nice knowing you as a person then an Omega?” It didn’t seem to be working in the younger male’s favor as the other didn’t appear bothered when walking them somewhere else from the destroyed auction house .


End file.
